dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Mentor
The serves as the series' narrator and helpfully announces important information—such as creature status and level events—to the player. In Dungeon Keeper, he is represented by a demonic, disembodied voice. The character would later return in Dungeon Keeper 2 to serve as the game's mentor. He is voiced by Richard Ridings, though this evidently wasn't always the case as the Dungeon Keeper Goodies Disc contains cut female Mentor voices. Dungeon Keeper Creatures *''"Your creatures are upset because they are hungry."'' *''"Your minions are vandalising your dungeon!"'' *''"Creatures are deserting!"'' *''"Your minions have lost a battle."'' *''"Your creatures have won a battle."'' *''"Your creatures are falling in battle."'' *''"Your minions are winning a battle."'' *''"Your creatures are under attack!"'' *''"Your creatures are attacking the enemy!"'' *''"Your creatures are fighting amongst themselves!"'’'' Rooms *''"Food is scarce; enlarge your hatchery."'' *''"Your barracks require expansion."'' *''"Your (room) is too small."'' *''"Your (room) is not big enough."'' *''"You need a bigger (room)."'' Research *''"A new room has been researched."'' *''"A new spell has been researched."'' *''"A door has been manufactured."'' *''"A trap has been manufactured."'' *''"There is nothing left to research."'' Level\General *''"The enemy has broken through your walls!"'' *''"Your dungeon heart is being attacked!"'' *''"The enemy is destroying your rooms!"'' *''"You are losing territory."'' *''"You have claimed an enemy room."'' *''"You have taken control of a new room."'' *''"Beware; the Lord of the Land approaches."'' *''"The battle is over."'' *''"It is payday."'' *''"An entrance has been claimed!"'' *''"You have lost an entrance."'' *''"Information has been tortured from the enemy."'' *''"An enemy has been converted to your cause."'' *''"A prisoner has died and risen as a skeleton."'' *''"A torture victim has died and returned as a ghost."'' *''"You have defeated an enemy keeper."'' *''"You have been defeated."'' *''"You have conquered this realm!"'' *''"Master, I sense the presence of the Avatar!"'' *''"What trickery is this?! The Avatar's body has vanished!"'' *''"You are victorious! Your darkness pervades throughout the kingdom - all hail the new Lord of shadows!"'' Humorous *''"My God. It's full of pies."'' *''"Something surreal is happening."'' *''"Your creatures are developing a strange accent."'' *''"Your pants are definitely too tight."'' *''"Your minions have a craving for chocolate."'' *''"There's that smell again..."'' *''"Hello?"'' Dungeon Keeper 2 Creatures *''"A Dwarf has converted. These bearded folk fight viciously when attacked, and prove to a be a nuisance to their enemies."'' *''"A Knight has turned to your cause, he will serve you well as a strong frontline soldier."'' *''"Giants make useful converts. As well as being formidable in combat, they are extremely adept at manufacturing Workshop items."'' *''"A Wizard has been persuaded to join your side. Like the Warlock, they are good support creatures, and can also research in the Library."'' *''"A Guard has entered your ranks, this stalwart minion can hold off many enemies with his lance.'' *''"Your creatures like you as their master."'' *''"Your creatures rate you as their all-time favourite keeper."'' *''"Your creatures are impressed with your work."'' *''"Your creatures are happy with your dungeon."'' *''"Your creatures are in awe of your talents."'' *''"A new species of creature has entered your dungeon."'' *''"A Vampire has risen in your graveyard."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he is in the company of creatures s\he hates."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he has no food."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he has no lair."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he has not been paid."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he has no work."'' *''"A (Creature) has become unhappy because s\he has been slapped."'' Rooms *''"Your creatures need a place to rest. Build them a lair."'' *''"You need a graveyard to store corpses."'' *''"Jackpot winner!"'' Level *''"Your dungeon has been breached!"'' *''"Your dungeon is under attack!"'' *''"Your dungeon heart is under attack!"'' *''"Your creatures are rebelling!"'' *''"It's payday."'' Humorous *''"Big monsters, big prizes - I love it!"'' *''"One of your imps does a great impression of you; he can even do the ears!" (After acquiring 20 imps)'' *''"Keeper, your dungeon is emptier than your head." (After not having any creatures besides imps for an extended period of time)'' *''"Your dungeon floor is lumpy. Order your minions to jump up and down."'' *''"Your nocturnal perseverance has earned you a hidden gaming tip: GO TO BED!" (achieved by staying up late to play Dungeon Keeper 2)'' *''"Your dungeon is on an incline, angry creatures cannot play marbles."'' *''"A neutral creature sends word that he can't make it today."'' *''"Your dungeon is full of yogurt."'' *''"Your dungeon is damp, install central heating."'' *''"A lost soul has entered your dungeon. Oh, no, it's wandered out again."'' *''"You have an excess of Mistresses. There's a word for keepers like you." (After acquiring 10 Mistresses)'' *''"Micro-piglets stalk your dungeon - beware."'' *''"It is the witching hour. All curses are half price." (Between midnight and 1am)'' *''"Never eat anything bigger than your own head, Keeper."'' *''"Keeper, you have something unpleasant under your fingernail."'' *''"Your lair has been recarpeted."'' *''"Your minions demand cable."'' *''"Surely even Dungeon Keepers must retire to a lair of some description..." (achieved by staying up late to play Dungeon Keeper 2)'' *''"You know that low, broad, downy soft item of furniture in the next room? It has the power to cure fatigue and restore vitality." (achieved by staying up late to play Dungeon Keeper 2)'' *''"You'll go blind, you know."'' (achieved by holding the screen over a Mistress/es torturing themselves for too long, without moving the mouse) *''(drunk) Your creatures demand cakes and fine wines.'' *''"If you were any kind of real Keeper, you would've won by now." (If taking too long to beat the level)'' Classical Latin version In 2010, GodmyX, a devoted fan of Dungeon Keeper, transcribed all of the Mentor's English voice lines into classical Latin, and released a patch that would implement the Latin voice lines into the game. He had been inspired by the medieval Gregorian choir, which can be heard in the intro, as well as by the Pseudo-Latin names of the spells. He adopted the Latin pronunciation that was commonly used in Central Europe during the Middle Ages. *A sample of the game with Latin mentor, accompanied by download links. External links *A series of funny Mentor sayings on YouTube Category:Content